


Sanders Sides Drabbles

by Jay_JellyBear



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Creativity Split, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sensory Overload, The Split, We got it all folks, Yelling, i dont remember my own oneshots to do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_JellyBear/pseuds/Jay_JellyBear
Summary: Small stories with the characters from Thomas' series Sanders Sides!





	1. Compliments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Dealing With Intrusive Thoughts

“No, seriously. You’re really… cool.” 

Logan couldn’t help but stand straighter just a tiny bit. He felt this… warmness wash over him. He had already felt good about the day’s accomplishments, but now he felt better… about himself.  Logan had no clue that this… warmness was that he felt. It spread like anger or sadness, but it was so much more different. It didn’t sting, it didn’t burn. It just made him feel… complete.

Slowly sinking down, Logan thought more about the warmness and why it felt so nice.


	2. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Roman fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Yelling (tell me if there are any more)

"YOU WHERE MY FAMILY! YOU WHERE THE ONLY THING I HAD! Then... then you just left." Remus' screams slowly turned to sobs.   
  
Roman stopped but didn't turn to face his brother. His hand laid limp on the handle of his sword. "Remus... I never wanted to leave you," he hardly was able to hear his own voice with how quietly it was whispered.   
  
Remus seemed to hear it through the bugs and animal of the dense greenery. "Why? Why did you then?"  
  
Remus watched as Roman's body sagged just the slightest but before he answered, "It never was my choice."   
  
Without looking back, Roman drew his sword and marched his way back to the main side of the mindscape. Not even a single glance was throw to Remus, who sobbed as he laid on the forests floor.  



	3. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's having a rough time, like, real rough. A nameless side helps him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Sensory Overload, tell me if I need to add anymore.

Logan stared at his laptop. It was too bright, the music too loud, everything about it was wrong. But he was unable to do anything. He was too tired. Too tired to move, too tired to make things better.. He supposes that he could call for help, but what would he say? What was there to ask for help? Not that he could get up, or that he could speak. Logan wanted to move. He wanted to turn off the music, turn down the brightness, he wanted to move. But he was just to tired. 

 

It wasn’t that he was sleep deprived, no. He had a good sleeping schedule. He was fine a couple of moments ago. The clock said it was hours ago, but Logan refused to believe that he hadn’t moved for hours. He should be fine. He had eaten, he had slept fine the night before. He couldn’t be overwhelmed by social, as he hadn’t even talked to anyone today. He should be fine, so why wasn’t he?

 

Someone was knocking. It was too loud, too much. He wanted to yell, to scream. Not really at the person knocking, just at everything. They kept knocking. Too much. It’s all too much. The knocking, the music, the brightness.

 

They were knocking louder. Logan wanted to tell them to stop, tell them he was fine. But why? He wasn’t fine. Why lie when things are clearly not okay? Not that he could lie if he wanted to. Logan couldn’t talk. Even trying to think of speaking made him more tired. Logically, Logan knew if he was tried he should sleep. Sleeping solves the problem of being tired, but he couldn’t move. Not even to lay down at his desk, it was too much to move. If the music was too loud, which was supposed to calm him down, then the sounds of clothing, the chair, and the bed would be too loud as well. All Logan could do was sit and wait. Wait for himself to calm down, wait for everything to not be too much.

 

The person was talking now. Talking through the door. Logan wasn’t sure if they were still knocking on the door. The music was still playing through his headphones. He wanted to take them out, he wanted to move. He can’t understand them. Maybe they were yelling, maybe they weren’t. Logan honestly couldn’t tell the difference. 

 

Soon enough, they find a way into Logan’s room. He wants to move from his desk, he wants to talk to them, he wants to tell them that he’s okay. But he’s not okay, especially not now. He couldn’t move either. Moving took too much energy that he didn’t have. 

 

Suddenly the music is gone as the other pulls Logan’s headphones off. His eyes stop hurting as they close the laptop. He still can’t speak to them, but that’s fine. They seem to know what had happened. He can’t move either, but he is pulled from his desk. His chair is spun to have him facing them. They’re kneeling in front of him, silently offering him his noise canceling headphones. Logan can’t bring himself to move his hands to put them on, all he can do is slightly nod. 

 

The nameless person slips them on and Logan is gifted with wonderful silence. Logan could careless who they were, but they were doing everything Logan wished he’d do himself. He let them lead him to his bed, while carefully pulling his tie off. 

 

Relaxing, Logan let the silence of the headphones and the heavy weight of his blanket take over him. Slowly drifting off, Logan watched the person sit at his desk, watching him back. He made a mental note to thank them when he woke up. 


	4. Double Standards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit asks Logan a question he can't answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Deceit, written as platonic Loceit but could be seen as romantic.

“I have no idea how you deal with the double standards, starlight.” Deceit mentioned quietly one cold afternoon. Logan and himself were cuddling on the couch, simply enjoying the quiet of the house and each others company. 

“What do you mean?” Logan looked down to the side on his chest. Deceit was picking at Logan’s hoodie string, advoding Logan’s questioning gaze. 

“It’s the most obvious between you and Virgil. The others, they’ll ask him what he wants to do but not you,” Deceit dropped the sting, finally looking up at Logan. “They never ask you if you’re okay with anything.”

Logan’s response came too quickly for Deceit’s liking, “Of course they care.” 

“That isn’t what I asked, darling.” Deceit watched as Logan’s face twisted. He could see the gears turning, re-thinking about past interactions. Logan’s mouth opened and closed, trying to think of an excuse. 

Slowly, Logan’s face twisted a final time. Deceit recognized the face immediately, it was the one Logan always had when he realized something serious. Logan didn’t speak again, so Deceit curled back onto Logan’s chest letting him think. 


	5. Rough Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a happy time. Not for Patton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crying, flashbacks (I think), brief illusions to the split of creativity

It was supposed to be a happy day. That's what the holidays where. Just happy-fun times. Though for Patton, the holidays were not the happy times he used to believe they were. Not that he would let them know. He was their Happy-Pappy-Patton! Plus, the others would be too disappointed if he didn’t do anything for the holidays. He always puts up the decorations, all by himself. The others would notice something was wrong if he didn’t

 

So he set to work. He set up the tree where it always is every year. Exactly where it was when it happened. He decorated the railings, just like every year. Exactly like how he made them that year. He was shaking, but if he ignored it long enough it would go away… probably. Once he was  ~~ happy ~~ satisfied with the room, he turned to the radio. Immediately, his mind was filled with the song.  _ The _ song.

 

Images of that day flashed before his eyes. The screams and the yelling filled his ears. Tears filled his eyes, and visions that were as sharp as that day. It hurt, it hurt so much. 

 

“I didn’t mean to. I didn’t want this,” Patton quietly repeated to himself as he sank to the floor. 

 

\---

 

“Uh, Patton? Are you alright?” Virgil had left his room when he heard crying. Patton was expected to cry, but not at nothing. He cried at puppies, kittens, and soft things. Not to a quiet christmas decorated room.

 

Patton continued to sob, not even noticing that Virgil had entered the room, much less spoken to him. Slowly, Virgil reached out to touch Patton. Once his fingers brushed against Patton’s shoulder, he jumped and pushed himself away from Virgil.

 

Virgil pulled back himself a bit from the sudden movement. Patton was still crying, and curling himself into a ball. He was muttering something but Virgil couldn’t understand it between his sobs. 

 

“Patton? Patton, can you hear me?” Virgil wanted to reach out and touch Patton, but he didn’t want to accidentally make this, whatever  _ this _ even was, worse than it already was. “Patton, it’s okay. I’m right here. Nothing’s happening.”

 

Patton’s eyes were staring right at Virgil, but they weren’t looking at him. His eyes were distant and filled with fear and regret. With Patton’s mouth no longer muffled, Virgil finally understood him. 

 

“Shhh, Patton. It's okay. I'm here and you're here just with me. Roman and Remus are fine as well. Nothing's going to happen,” Virgil spoke calmly to Patton from a distance, hoping to get Patton to hear him. 

 

It seemed to work, because when Patton's eyes finally focused on to Virgil and he threw himself onto him. As Patton sobbed into his shoulder, Virgil wrapped his arms around him. Carefully holding him, Virgil slowly rocked and continued to say reassurances. 


	6. "I can't do this anymore."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just,,, sad and angry logan.

“Everything’s just a fucking joke to you, isn’t it?” Logan’s voice silenced everyone in the room. The more Logan spoke, the redder his face became, “Everything’s all colorful and happy, right? Nothing could be wrong, right?!”

Patton stared back at Logan, taken off guard by his outburst. Within seconds, his eyes were filling with tears. He didn’t want Logan to be upset, that wasn’t what he was trying to do. He just wanted Logan to smile a bit. 

“Logan, it was just a joke. He wasn’t serious.” Roman spoke up when he noticed Patton’s tears. 

“So I’m supposed to think a joke on my character is funny?” Logan’s voice broke, tears falling from his face, “I’m just supposed to just laugh when you three constantly make fun of my input?”

“Lo, that isn’t what-” Virgil tried to speak up only to be cut off by Logan. 

“Stop acting like my feelings don’t matter! It doesn’t matter what he,” Logan gestured to Patton, causing the side to flinch the smallest bit, “meant from it but nonetheless, it  _ hurt _ .” Sobbing out the last word, Logan curled into himself.

“I’m so tired of this. I wanted to keep ignoring it. To pretend that it didn't hurt,” Logan bit his lip, trying to keep himself from breaking down. “I can’t anymore. I can’t do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going through old writings so there might be more? I dunno


End file.
